Dental calculus may lead to periodontal diseases including gingivitis and periodontitis. The existing methods of removing dental calculus rely upon mechanical means such as scaling by trained dental professionals. Such existing removal procedures can be painful and uncomfortable for patients. In addition, the existing removal procedures can put a significant physical burden on the hygienist, often times leading to muscular and repetitive movement ailments (e.g., carpal tunnel syndrome). Moreover, a significant amount of time during the dental prophylaxis procedure is allocated to calculus removal. It is therefore desirable to create a better solution to remove calculus.